


Simon Says

by Vixx2pointOh



Series: The Unwritten [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bossy Oliver, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Masturbation, Oliver in a suit, Omnipresent POV, Shameless Smut, Stripping, Suspenders, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: Set before 4x01.Felicity is called back to Star City, but she misses Oliver *sad face*, Oliver decides to do something about it.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Ash, you started it with those pr0n gifs.... *fanning*

 

Felicity walked around the office, her shoes tapping on the wildly expensive tiled floor of the executive office she had been away from for so long now, nothing really seemed quite right.

Her assistant had gone home hours ago – well she had practically pushed him out of the door, he was no use to her with his constant hacking cough. Oliver would kill her if she went back home with a cold, the neighbours were having a dinner party that weekend and she had faked one too many headaches to get out of going this time.

 _Home_ – it felt strange saying that word – even if she was only saying it in her brain.  
Ivy Town was so different to Star City and as much as she missed the hustle and bustle of the City, right now – in this very moment – she wanted to race _home_ to Oliver, put on a pair of his sweat pants (which for some reason were infinitely more comfortable than her own), roll on some fluffy socks and go braless under a faded _Wonder Woman_ night shirt, curl up beside Oliver on the couch and watch one of the mindless cooking shows he had become uncharacteristically happy watching.

It was lame, it was suburban, it was slow, it was _perfect_. It was home.

She sighed audibly, her voice carrying off the walls of glass around the oversized office as she clutched the cup of coffee close to her chest.

She had wished for a little more time to see the others, but she had returned for only the weekend – and every waking moment of this visit so far had been spent in this office, thumbing through paperwork and files that couldn’t be done any other way than in person.

At least she had a noon train out of Star City tomorrow and then she could fall into Oliver’s strong arms, his crazy strong arms….Those arms that had carried her across countless hotel rooms while they were away. Those arms that had driven her – by themselves – into an orgasm in that bath at the beautiful little villa in Positano.

She let out a heavy breath through pouted lips, just thinking about Oliver’s arms was making her mouth a little parched and the chiffon blouse she was wearing stick a little tighter to her flushed body.

Slowly she tracked a pinky-beige painted nail across the screen of her phone as her eyes watched the clock tick a minute after half-past 12. She imagined Oliver tucked up in bed, sprawled over their well-broken in mattress as she sat alone in a deserted sky rise.

A soft smile crept up the corners of her mouth as she took the phone in both hands and typed a quick text message  
**_I miss you, I love you, I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner. Make me something good ☺❤_**

Satisfied with the brief outreach that she probably wouldn’t get a reply to, she set her phone back down on the desk and peered through the specs that had been sent up to her.

Ten minutes later she was surprised how far she had gotten – that brief but very steamy day dream about Oliver’s arms had clearly given her brain some inner momentum.

The phone buzzing beside her startled her at first, letting it jump an inch across the desk. She picked it up and studied the message closely.

 ** _Turn on your camera and call me on Skype._**  
It was from Oliver. He was still awake?

She clicked out of the databases and documents already littered across her laptop and second monitor and started the pinhole camera.

The call came through almost instantly – Oliver knew she always checked her messages the instant they came through.

She answered the video call, her laptop screen flooding with the image of his smiling face sitting on the padded leather chair in her home office.  
“Hey you” she smiled, leaning forward, her elbows propped on the glass desk making her feel like a teenager  
“I miss you too” he smiled, pushing the chair back slightly to reveal more of his body

“Where have you been?” Felicity asked, her eyes tracking across the suit he was wearing  
“Nowhere” he replied with a soft shrug as he touched his fingers gently to the undone bowtie strung around his neck  
“Then why the suit?” she laughed, her eyes drawing down the lines his arms cut in the perfectly pressed white dress shirt

 _God she loved that man in a suit._  
“Remember when we went to that black tie charity event last month?”  
“Mostly” she replied, screwing up her face, there were parts that the dirty martinis had stolen from her, much to Oliver’s delight the next morning – at least this time she hadn’t regaled him with her sexual exploits in college – although his reaction to the last retelling had been _epically tantric._

“Well before you fell asleep while you were trying to give me a …”  
“Yes Oliver, okay, I know, you already spent a week making fun of me for that” she interrupted, her head playfully shaking back and forth  
“ _Before_ that, you were upset I had gotten changed out of my suit without you around, you said you wanted me to strip for you one day”  
“Oooo-kay” she replied, her brows plucking inwards  
“Welcome to _one day_ ” he replied, trawling his hands down his body  
“Oliver, are you suggesting, you – then, me – you doing” she rambled, rolling her shoulders in a dance move

“I’m suggesting you push the button that frosts the glass walls, sit back a little bit in your chair and undo at least” he moved his mouth, counting the buttons on her blouse that he could see “two, at least two of those buttons on that shirt”  
“Oliver I-“  
“Did I phrase that as a question? I didn’t mean to”

Her lips folded into a soft pout as she watched his head cock to the side and one eyebrow raise slowly at her delay. She blinked quickly, her thick dark lashes smattering against her blushed cheeks as, even through the monitor, she could feel the heat of his gaze.

She leaned over and pushed the small button on the wall that almost instantly frosted up the internal walls around her office. Although it seemed a pointless exercise – she was pretty sure no one else was stupid enough to still be working this late – she did feel an instant wash of ease come over her at the privacy such a move afforded her.

“Windows frosted” she quipped, tapping a delicate finger against her lightly stained lips, the rouge she’d applied a few hours ago now almost all blotted away  
“Buttons” he replied, licking his tongue across his lips  
Without argument she complied, gently easing open the top two pearled buttons of her blouse, exposing the lace edge of her white satin bra

“Come closer” he smiled, his hand gently beckoning her forward “I want to know what you’re wearing”  
“Because?”  
“Then I know how to take it off you”  
“Oliver” she blushed, although the gruff way he spoke was most definitely a turn on – she wouldn’t let him know that, not just yet  
“Felicity” he replied, stepping back from the camera and slowly peeling back one side of the suspenders, his thumb rolling under the band as he toyed with it.

Instinctively Felicity looked around the room, as if making sure there were no hidden eyes watching her. She stood up, her waist now in line with the camera as she gently eased the tail of her blouse out from under the waistband of her navy pencil skirt. She could hear him breathing in the silence of her office as she slowly threaded out the two remaining buttons of her blouse, letting it spill open and revealing the white satin and lace bra, set against the backdrop of her smooth milky skin.

“Happy now?” she winked, sitting back into the chair  
“Absolutely, but we’re just getting started” he cooed, slipping down the suspenders with a pop she wished the microphone had picked up.

“You’re going to keep your eyes on me and do as I ask, okay?” he spoke with just a hinted smile, hidden under a low growl  
“Like Simon Says?” she laughed softly, her loose hair tumbling lightly over her shoulders  
“Just like that”

“Show me your right hand” he smiled, raising his own  
She obliged, holding hers up, palm outward, just like him.  
“Follow me” he smiled, folding his fingers down until just his forefinger was left standing

She followed suit, moving her hand as he did towards her mouth. She watched with wide eyes as he slowly slipped the fingers into his mouth. She swallowed the soft hitch in her throat as she copied him, gently easing her finger between pressed lips, letting it glide into the warmth of her mouth.

“Don’t think, just follow my voice” he rasped, the heavy pant in his breath making the pool between her legs gently simmer

“Put it slowly down your bra, light as a feather over that beautifully soft skin, let me see your face” he spoke, his tongue rolling over his top lip as he spoke the words  
Shyly she followed his request, letting her hand gently slip under the soft, silken fabric of her bra, her breath hitching as the dewy fingertip reached her lightly pebbled nipple.

“Is it hard?” he hummed, gently easing the top button of his shirt undone  
“Not yet” she breathed, her voice slightly huffed, as she tried to steady her rising heartrate  
“Gently use your thumb to roll over it and your wet finger to stroke it slowly” he growled, the camera catching the slight raise of his brow and the way his eyes hooded over

Felicity blinked down, her eyes following the track her arm made across her chest.  
“Keep your eyes on me” he growled, snapping her attention back up to the screen in front of her

She watched with poised lips and careful eyes as he slid his hands down the placket of his shirt, easing out each button as his thick fingers passed over them.

She felt her throat constricting as she watched the screen closely, the roll of his muscles caught in the light reflecting through the white shirt. She could imagine the soft breaths he would have been taking as she watched the way his slick chest rolled through the motions of his words.

“Imagine it’s my hand tracing the soft peek, are you hard yet?”  
His voice was breathy, a rasp caught in his throat almost made him sound gruff, although he spoke barely above a whisper, his lips close to the mic in the eerily silent night

“Mmmhmm” she replied, catching her lip between her teeth as she allowed herself to venture there.

Her eyes trained in on Oliver as he gently folded back the collar of the shirt, the placket of it now gaping open, the shadows and lights reflecting off each valley and rise his chest defined.

She felt her lips moisten under the swipe of her tongue as her legs slowly pressed together, she imagined the soft noise of his feet padding across the room towards her, the animalistic glint in his eyes that she had come to know so well during their time away together.

She could almost hear his heart beating through the screen as he eased his shoulders out from under the white shirt, allowing it to billow down his arms and spill onto the floor.

“Pinch it for me Felicity, let me see your face so I know you did it hard enough” he urged  
Her reservations had left off now as she breathed in every word he spoke, his dulcet tone lulling her in subordination, letting her relax into the trust she felt within the moment – within her life with him.

Her thumb and forefinger pressed firmly into her nipple, tweaking it with a sharp twist of her wrist mimicking an action Oliver had done many a time before. She gasped, letting the hot air spill feverishly over her faded lips, now glistening with a flesh swipe of her tongue.

She watched as Oliver’s face sparked with a grin as her lids grew heavy, blinking down the image of him.  
“Keep your eyes on me” he growled, his lips smacking as he almost hummed her name, pulling out each syllable to let it drip heavily from his lips “fe-li-city” he breathed, twice in succession

She hummed along with him, her lips trembling as she caressed her own breast, her eyes watching as he drew fingertip lines down his body.

“Are you wet?” he asked, popping the button on his pants and peeling back the corners to reveal the waistband of his dark grey briefs  
Without hesitation she answered him with a shallow “yes”  
“Feel it” he instructed, the rasp in his voice pushing her body to the edge

She looked at him with perplexed eyes as she heard the crack of his zipper and watched him tug it gently open.  
“Take your hand Felicity and glide it down your body”  
She bobbed her head slowly through a nod as her free hand started a path down her bare chest.  
“Slower” he urged “savour it”  
She eased back, her back arching as her fingers lightly trickled down her skin, she watched his face closely as he leaned in, taking in the sight of her like a work of art.

Her fingers breached the hem of her skirt and she found herself breathing heavily between sharp breaths as she toyed with the lace on her panties, twisting it around her fingers as she eased the skirt up around her waist.

She could feel the hot wetness pooling between her legs as she watched him slip a hand down either side of his pants, guiding them off his hip bones.

She moaned his name, imaging her lips caressing the deep v that was cast in the cut of his lower chest. She imagined the heavy musk scent of his pubis as she would have pressed kisses along the edge of his briefs.

“Felicity, tell me what you feel” he asked, his voice almost pleading with her as he turned to the side, rolling the pants from his ass as she watched with unflinching eyes  
“Wet” she teased, her teeth scraping across her bottom and top lips, back and forth, hungry to taste him, desperate to be tasted by him

“Glide inside, Felicity, feel your fingers slipping inside you, imagine they’re mine” he growled, dropping his pants with a final push.

Felicity saw his cock sheathed behind the stretched grey fabric, pulling it taunt where he was hard. Hard from the sight of her pleasuring herself to his voice. The power of it was exhilarating, pressuring her to continue, to up the ante, as she eased a finger inside her.

“It feels good Oliver” she panted, rolling her head across the back of the padded leather chair.  
He watched her with hungry eyes, studying the way her breasts rose and fell as she panted out her words. He could almost feel the desperation in her voice, her could almost smell the perfume dripping from the pulse point on her neck, warming against his breath as he savoured the taste of her.

“Oliver” she groaned, her fingers gently caressing through her slick folds  
“Faster Felicity, push your thumb into your clit, feel the way it excites you” he pressured, rolling the palm of his own hand, heavy against the base of his cock

“Take in what you can” he grunted, watching her head lull forward as her shoulders arched back.  
He knew her body, he had spent months studying each intricate movement she made. He loved to watch her, watch the way she responded to him. She had often asked for the lights down, but he wanted to see her, he need to see each expression she made and he needed to know each time a gasp was about to come from her lips so her could capture it in his own.

He had made it a priority to know her body, to know everything about it, and that knowledge served him well as he watched her now, knowing she was close to letting herself go.

“I can get you there. Use your palm, push it heavy onto you as you guide more fingers inside. Faster” he instructed “eyes on me” he added, teasing her with the smooth outline of his hard cock

Felicity trembled as she followed his words, her hand now guided only by what he was saying as her body reacted just as it would if it was his own hand tantalising playing with her sweltering sex.

She had never been so close so quickly before, but there was something about the audacity of her being in an office, surrounded by windows, frosted or otherwise, the man she loved eagerly guiding her hands with his words, like he knew her body better than she knew it.

“Harder” he groaned, his voice heavy and firm “faster, Felicity, faster”  
She obliged, forcing her fingers in and out, repeating each step as her thumb flicked over her fevered nub.  
“Oliver, I’m close” she hummed, her voice almost breathless  
Her knees pulled inwards, sinking her hand closer to body, sandwiching it tightly between her thighs.  
She muttered sounds that were never to be words as she felt the band thickening across her navel, pulling, tightening, rolling through her body.

“Oh, oh” she moaned, her lips slapping together and breaking apart  
“That’s it Felicity, let go” he growled, toying with his own erection as his eyes feasted on the way her body was twitching in front of him

She breathed out heavy through her nose, her eyes blowing wide with wonderment and surprise as she felt her own walls fluttering around her fingers  
“Can you feel them moving, the walls caving in around your wet fingers” he gruffed “tell me” he pleaded with a heavy voice.

“I can, I do” she huffed, blowing out air through shaking lips  
“They’ll close around you, let them, don’t stop”  
He watched her force out a hurried nod as she brought herself right to the edge.  
“You’re close, faster Felicity, roll your thumb”  
She complied, the sensation rocketing up into her core.  
“Roll your palm into your breast, cup it, squeeze it”  
She answered him with a breathy “okay” as her hand rolled firmly into her breast.

She bit into her lips, holding back the cried pleasure that rushed her body as his heavy breath through the speaker sent her toppling over the edge.

Every inch of her fingers felt the warmth embrace of her own release, an experience far different from any other.  
“Perfect” he smiled  
“I, my, God, I” she stammered, struggling for words

She rode out the sensation with blushed cheeks and soft mewls as Oliver watched with vivacious eyes.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow night. I’ll make you something nice for dinner, but I intend to eat only you” he winked

“Will I get to be Simon?” she mused brushing back beaded sweat across her brow  
He smiled in response before he blew her a soft kiss as the camera turned off.

**~The End~**

 

** **

** **

**You're welcome.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo. What did you think?  
> I must say that was a ~new~ experience to write.
> 
> @Someonesaidcake


End file.
